Max and Ruby 0004 Pitch Meeting
Inspired by Screen Rant Pitch Meetings. Script Executive Producer Guy: So, you have a lost episode creepypasta for me? Screenwriter Guy: Yes sir, I do! So this one's about this animated series called Max & Ruby. Executive Producer Guy: You mean the show where the older sister bunny rabbit is pissed off at her little brother? Screenwriter Guy: Yup! So the main character has this little dilemma. Executive Producer Guy: What is it? Screenwriter Guy: Well, he has to buy presents for his whole family, including his little sister who likes Peppa Pig and My Little Pony! Executive Producer Guy: Hey, I love My Little Pony! Screenwriter Guy: Non-sexually, sir. Executive Producer Guy: Aw, dammit! Screenwriter Guy: So the main character's little sister also likes Max & Ruby so he goes on eBay to buy her a DVD of the show. He doesn't like the conditions of the eBay DVDs, however. Executive Producer Guy: So does he, you know, use a different website? Screenwriter Guy: Nah, he sticks with eBay. Executive Producer Guy: Oh. Screenwriter Guy: So the DVD came in and the cover looks like it was drawn by a little kid and had 4 episodes of the show, but the actual episodes were in perfect quality. Executive Producer Guy: Okay... Screenwriter Guy: So then the guy has to go babysit his little sister, so then she watches the episode and, you know, screams for her dear life. Executive Producer: What? Screenwriter Guy: Well, she watched a horrifying possessed version of Episode 0004. Executive Producer Guy: How were all the other episodes just fine? Screenwriter Guy: I don't know! Executive Producer Guy: Fair enough. So how come the episodes were just fine when the guy watched it but not his little sister? Screenwriter Guy: Look, we need something to happen for this little girl to freak out, so I need you to get all the way off my back for this. Executive Producer Guy: Yeah, I mean, I don't like being on that thing! So what's the episode like? Screenwriter Guy: Well, it contains Max and Ruby staring at the screen with black hole eyes and a red background and the Max and Ruby theme is playing in reverse. Executive Producer Guy: How is that scary? Screenwriter Guy: Well, I mean... it'll scare a little girl. Executive Producer Guy: That's a good point! So it's gonna be hard for the main character to carefully inspect what this episode is like, right? Screenwriter Guy: Actually, it's gonna be super easy, barely an inconvenience! Executive Producer Guy: Oh, really? Screenwriter Guy: Yeah, everyone in the family just leaves the house at a specific time, which lets the main character watch the episodes. Executive Producer Guy: Why didn't he come? Screenwriter Guy: Because! Executive Producer Guy: Fair enough. Screenwriter Guy: So he watches the episodes for himself and the DVD menu is super unprofessional. Then all four of the episodes are creepy now! Executive Producer Guy: Oh, God! Screenwriter Guy: Yeah, and Episode 0004 is now called "RIP MOMMY AND DADDY". *MORE COMING SOON DON'T WORRY*